


A Touch of Fate

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Slow Burn, Teen Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, eventual Rumbelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: Single father to thirteen year old Baelfire, Mr. Gold is struggling to find a nanny who can handle his son. Young Bae is quite unhappy with some of the choices his father has made but doesn't quite know how to deal with them. Belle French is Gold's latest pick as a nanny, but she has a few secrets of her own that might interfere with her deal with Mr. Gold.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, because it is a slow-burn type fic, Gold is in a relationship with someone else as we begin. it won't last though, I promise

Mr. Gold's Cadillac pulled into the driveway just in time to see the nanny storm out the front door, slamming the door behind her.

"Clara, what are you doing?"

"I can't do this anymore, Mr. Gold. I quit," she stated, getting in her car. Without giving Gold a chance to respond, she drove away. Gold could only shake his head in disappointment and head inside.

"Bae?" he called out but was met with silence. "Baelfire Cassidy Gold, get down here right now!"

His thirteen year old son appeared at the top of the stairs and quickly ambled down. With hands shoved deep into his pockets, Bae met his father's harsh gaze. He knew his father wanted him to speak first and explain what had happened, but Bae was sick of doing that. Gold watched his son for a few minutes in silence, barely blinking. 

"Alright, we'll do it the hard way. Bring me your tablet and your controllers for your video games."

"Dad, no!" Bae pleaded.

"Baelfire, you cannot keep doing this. Your attitude is driving away every willing nanny in Storybrooke and you need someone here when I'm out late."

"I'm thirteen - I don't need someone here!"

"Fine, I want someone here. You're old enough to be left alone, yes, but not old enough to manage a house for entire evenings when I'm not here."

"You mean when you're on a date with Trisha," Bae grumbled.

"Yes, when I'm on a date. And it's still Miss Wiggins to you." Gold was getting irritated now. Bae insisted on being a difficult youth when he was having trouble adjusting. Gold thought it would pass, but he'd been dating Trisha for over a year now and Bae was as irritable as ever. "Now, you go do as I asked. And when you've done that, you can do your homework until dinner."

"But it's a Friday!"

"Bae..." Gold warned, his voice low. His son hung his head and slunk upstairs to retrieve the items requested. His father gave him one last look of disappointment before sending him back upstairs. Bae was careful not to let his bedroom door slam before diving face-first onto his bed. After a few minutes, Bae finally pulled his homework from his backpack and set to work. History class would have to wait; with no tablet, he couldn't do the research for the class project. Math wasn't his first choice either, but it was better than science. 

**

Gold left his son's electronics on the dining room table and shut himself in his office. With a glass of scotch in one hand, he sat in the over-sized armchair next to the fireplace and contemplated their current situation. Raising Bae alone had been difficult, but it was the right choice. Milah was never meant for domestic life or being a parent. The cheating he could've dealt with, but the drinking and drugs that came with her partners was not something Gold would allow near his son. She'd willingly given up custody in order to have her deranged life. When Bae was old enough to understand, he'd taken it rather well, but Gold knew the lack of a mother in his life had taken its toll on the boy.

Gold wondered if he would be considered successful as a parent. All teens went through these phases and he was handling it the best he could, but he still didn't know if it was enough. The nannies had never been meant to be a mother figure. Gold pulled out his cell phone and called Trisha.

"Hey, babe," Gold felt a smile forming as soon as his girlfriend answered the phone. "How's it going?"

"Looking forward to seeing you, hon. We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Well, we may need to adjust the plan slightly..." Gold admitted.

"What happened this time?" Trisha groaned.

"Bae had another incident with Clara. Apparently - whatever it was- it was the last straw. She quit and now I have no one to keep on eye on things while we're out."

"So, do you want me to come over?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I know Bae isn't the most agreeable sometimes, but if we let him just cool in his room, he'll be fine. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know how much you wanted to go to Marco's tonight."

"It'll be there next time. You're a father first, Rick, we talked about this. I can grab some Granny's on my way over."

"You're amazing, sweetheart. I really am sorry about tonight."

"I promise, it's okay. Bae's a teenage boy - this is still probably kinda weird for him. It'll get better in time. I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

"Alright," Gold agreed. "I love you, Trish."

"And I love you, Rick."

Gold hung up and finished the rest of his drink before grabbing Bae's tablet and going upstairs. He paused outside his son's bedroom door long enough to hear a frustrated groan. Knocking lightly, Gold opened the door and found his son bent over his homework.

"Bae? Put it away for a second and come here," Gold sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Reluctantly, he handed Bae his tablet back. "For homework purposes only this weekend. Okay?"

"Alright, pops," Bae agreed before placing the tablet on his nightstand and sitting next to his dad.

"So there's two things we need to discuss. First of all, Trisha is coming over for dinner tonight so please be polite."

"But, dad -"

"No, Bae. Whatever happened with Clara today is why Trisha is coming. She's volunteered to bring Granny's for us. I expect you to eat dinner with us, engage in polite, civil conversation with her, and when we are done, you may come back to you room. Understood?"

Bae nodded silently, not quite trusting himself not to argue with his father again.

"Now. What happened while I was gone today?"

"Every nanny or babysitter or whatever you want to call them - they all treat me like I'm some kid! Always telling me to smile more or something about 'when I grow up'. I'm not a kid anymore, dad."

"You're still more child than adult, Bae. And with summer break approaching, I need someone here I can trust. And I need to be able to trust you to not run them off after three weeks. So, I'll ask again. What happened?"

"I might've snapped at her," Bae admitted quietly.

"You 'might have' or you did?"

"I did. She was pushing me to do homework, asking if why I didn't have more friends. And when I grumbled, she said something like 'It's no wonder you don't have friends'. And I got mad."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her why she didn't have a husband. Three kids by three different guys? You'd think one of them would stick around."

"Baelfire..." Gold groaned. "I am disappointed in both you and Clara. I taught you better than that, son. Being a parent isn't always easy, especially a single parent. Clara has done a marvelous job raising those three kids. Her mistakes don't mean she isn't a good parent or not suited to be married. Tomorrow, we're going to go over to her apartment and you are going to apologize."

"Yes, papa."

Gold drew his son close for a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"What homework ails you tonight?"

"Pre-algebra," Bae withdrew from his father's hug to grab his textbook and show his father. "I was doing math just fine until they threw the alphabet in there."

Gold sat with his son, helping him work his way through the homework until the front door opened and a voice called from downstairs.

"Rick? I've got Granny's!"

"Now, remember, be polite," Gold advised his son one last time. Together, they headed downstairs to where Trisha was waiting for them in the kitchen, already plating their food. Bae lingered a few steps behind so his father could greet her with a kiss, then shuffled in.

"Hey, Bae, how was school today?" Trisha asked. She knew Bae wasn't the affectionate type, so she never asked him for hugs.

"Um, pretty good, I guess. We're reviewing in a lot of classes, getting ready for those end-of-the-year tests. Next week we have a dry run of the graduation ceremony."

"Hard to believe you'll be in high school in a few months! You've grown up so fast."

Gold caught his son's eye and smiled. Trish seemed to be one of the few people that understood Bae wanted to be more of an adult and Gold loved her for it. Bae smiled back at his father, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Dinner passed pleasantly, but not quickly enough for Baelfire's taste. He sat before his empty plate, waiting for his father to excuse him. 

"Tri - Miss Wiggins?" Bae started.

"Goodness, Rick, why do you make him call me that? Bae, no matter what your dad says about my name, you can call me Trisha."

"Um, alright. I was wondering, if you wanted to, you could come to my graduation."

"Oh, Bae, I'd love to! Thank you for inviting me, it really means a lot to me."

Bae smiled sheepishly. His father hadn't asked him to invite Trisha, but he knew that's what Gold wanted - for Bae to accept Trisha into their family. Gold smiled proudly at his son and finally excused him from the table. Stacking the empty dishes, Gold headed off to the kitchen, his girlfriend one step behind.

"Did you ask him to say that?" she asked.

"No, I'm as surprised about it as you. Pleasantly surprised, but surprised nonetheless," Gold admitted, leaning back against the counter. 

"Just be sure to tell him just how much I appreciated it when you talk to him about it later, promise?"

"And how much did you appreciate it, Miss Wiggins?" Gold smirked.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure there are words for it, Mr. Gold," Trisha replied smoothly, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against his chest. She pressed her lips against his neck, working her way up to his ear.

"I really need to find a new nanny," he growled.

"Oh! That reminds me. When I was picking up dinner, there was a young lady at the diner asking if there were any positions available. When Granny declined, I mentioned that you were looking for a nanny. I gave her your phone number, so be expecting a call."

"You just handed my personal information to some woman you met in a diner? Is she not from Storybrooke?"

"Nope, she said she just moved her last week. She's been occupied with settling in, but she needs a job. She'd be good, Rick, trust me. I can tell these things. And even if she doesn't work out in the long run, we can still enjoy whatever time she's here with Bae and we're...elsewhere."

"My, my, my, how positively indecent of you," Gold smirked. "How early do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Not too early, but not late enough that I can spend the night. We could put in a movie or something."

"I vote in favor of 'or something'."

"Oh, now who's the indecent one?" Trish lightly slapped his chest. "Come on, we can watch one of your favorite really boring history movies."

Gold gazed affectionately at the woman in his arms. She had come into his life years ago but they had only been dating for the past year. No one in Storybrooke complained about finally having a second doctor in town, especially a woman. Physical therapy after his knee surgery was only how they met. Being causal friends after therapy was no longer needed led to dinner and so much more. But Gold still couldn't find it within himself to ask Trisha to move in. No matter how he felt about her, Bae came first. And if Bae wasn't ready for it, neither was Gold.

Gold let himself be led from the room, content to let Trish pick out the movie and settle against his side. From their spot, he could hear his son faintly groaning in frustration at his homework. A smile stretched across his face; this was all he needed in life. This was his family.


	2. CH 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold has a meeting with the potential new nanny

Gold watched Bae from the corner of his eye as he drove. The teenager wasn't too thrilled about spending his Saturday morning apologizing to his former nanny, but he had yet to actually complain. While a long walk would've been nice, the silent drive in the Cadillac seemed more appropriate. The chosen silence seemed to indicate to Bae just how serious his father was. 

The climb up three flights of stairs instigated a dull ache in Gold's knee. He frowned to himself - usually his knee could handle much more exertion than just some stairs. Pausing on the landing, Gold pulled out his phone and checked the weather, noting a storm predicted in a few hours. 

"Alright, Bae, go ahead."

"What if she's not home?"

"I called this morning while you were still snoring away. She's home," Gold smiled knowingly. Of course Bae would hope their arrival was unannounced. But Bae did as he was instructed, knocking on the apartment door and waiting for an answer. Finally, footsteps approached the door, revealing Clara, clad in sweatpants and T-shirt, her baby resting on her hip.

"Hi, Bae, Mr. Gold," she smiled warmly at them and swung the door open, inviting them in. Bae took in the small apartment in a glance. The pull-out sofa was still open, the bed unmade. From the blankets on the bed, Bae assumed that it was Clara's bed. Her two older children sat at the tiny kitchen table, silently eating breakfast. "Would you like some coffee, Mr. Gold?"

"No, thank you, Clara. We won't be bothering you long."

Bae felt his father give him a nudge.

"I just wanted to, uh, apologize for my behavior. Not just yesterday. But also, especially yesterday. What I said was rude. I'm sorry," Bae thrust his hands deep into his pockets, unwilling to look Clara in the eye. 

"I accept your apology, Bae. But it wasn't necessary for you to come all the way out here just for that."

"Nonsense," Mr. Gold cut in. "In your haste to leave, you neglected to let me pay you."

Gold withdrew an envelope from his suit coat and handed it to the young woman. Immediately, she knew that there was more than she was owed, but a sharp look from Gold had Clara holding her tongue. It was his own way of apologizing for his son's actions.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gold," Clara smiled. "Monday morning I'm going to look around town, see if there are any job openings. It'll be nice to spend a couple days with the kids."

"They're good kids," Gold smiled warmly at the infant, reaching out his hand to stroke its chubby cheek. The little girl reached out to grab his finger, smiling back at him. "We'll let ourselves out."

Gold pulled the sleeve of Bae's shirt, leading him from the apartment. The trip down the stairs was easier on Gold's knee, but still silent. Gold didn't go to the car, but started walking down towards Main Street, Bae one confused step behind. They walked to the park, where Gold sat on an empty bench, indicating for his son to sit next to him. Silence lingered for a few minutes more as Gold gathered his thoughts.

"What'd you learn, Baelfire?"

"Clara needed that job - being the nanny. But you won't ask her to come back because she shouldn't have to deal with me."

"Not quite was I was going for, but you're not wrong either. Yes, Clara needed that job because she has three young children to care for. Perhaps she did make a mistake with the men she chose, but she also chose to stay with her children. To not give up on them, no matter how hard it got. If you truly don't like her, I won't ask her to come back; I will, however, make sure she finds a job she enjoys. One that ensures she can take care of her family."

"You paid her extra. For what? Putting up with me?"

"No, Bae. Because she deserves to be able to give her kids something nice, to do something nice for herself. And if that means getting Lucky Charms instead of Rick Krispies, so be it. Maybe for her that means not having to water down her coffee so it lasts twice as long. She doesn't have the best of everything, but she certainly makes the best of everything."

"You still mad at me?"

"Slightly. I'm disappointed more than anything," Gold answered. His phone rang before he could continue. "This is Mr. Gold."

"Yes, hi, um I was given your number by a woman named Trisha. She said you were looking for a housekeeper and I happened to be looking for a job. I was wondering if we could meet and discuss things."

Bae could just barely hear her cheerful voice through the phone.

"Absolutely. Can you meet me in a half hour? At the diner."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Gold. I'll see you there."

The cheerful Australian hung up before Mr. Gold could reply, leaving him dumbfounded for a moment. He sent a quick text to Trisha before standing and walking back to the car. 

"Who was that?" Bae asked as they walked.

"Hopefully, your new nanny."

"I don't need a nanny, papa. Would it be so bad to call her the housekeeper or something? Someone who happens to be there when you're not?"

"Baelfire..." Mr. Gold feigned exasperation. He knew there was a difference to Bae, but that was exactly the point. His son wasn't quite old enough to mind the house alone. The walk back to the Cadi took them nearly twenty minutes, with Gold's knee feeling worse as they went. Thankfully the drive to the diner only took about five minutes, meaning they were a touch early for their meeting. Bae immediately darted for the empty booth in the back corner and slid in next to the window. Gold sat opposite his son, keeping an eye on the front door.

"Aren't you going to remind me to be polite n' stuff?" Bae asked.

"No, I don't want her accepting the job and then feeling like we lied about it," Gold explained. "Just be yourself."

"Cool," Bae grinned and slouched down in his seat. With a sigh, Gold rolled his eyes, then focused on the diner. He knew absolutely nothing about this woman, except that she was new in town. 

"Excuse me?" Gold recognized the Australian accent and turned in his seat to see the woman in question staring back at him. His brown eyes immediately locked with her sparkling blue ones. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

"I am, and this is my son, Baelfire," Gold stood to shake her hand, instantly realizing how petite she was. "And you are?"

"Belle French," she smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Hello, Baelfire."

Bae had the decency to wave, but offered no greeting in response. Belle just smiled and slid into the seat Mr. Gold had been sitting in.

"I must've been in the restroom when you arrived," she started. "It's been a while since I've had a job interview and I must admit, I am slightly nervous."

"No need for nerves today, Mrs. French-"

"Just 'miss'," Belle cut in. When she saw Mr. Gold's confusion, she flashed her bare hand for him to see. "I'm not married, but please, call me Belle."

"Ah, alright. What I'm asking for isn't so much a nanny, but more of a housekeeper of sorts. Someone who can mind the household while I'm out for the evening and such. Bae is old enough to be home alone, but I need someone to make dinner for him on those nights, maybe help him with homework."

"That sounds easy enough. Trisha didn't really say much about it. If you don't mind my asking, who is she? She had your business card so I'm assuming you work together."

Gold made a small strangled noise at the same time Bae laughed.

"She's his girlfriend," Bae piped up. Gold resisted the urge to hide his blushing face behind his hands. Belle paled considerably as she realized her mistake.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Mr. Gold! I had no idea -"

"It's quite alright, Miss French. Back to the matter at hand. Do you have any experience with child care?"

"Yup! I was actually a teacher a couple years ago. I don't know if that counts as child 'care', per se, but I do have experience helping with homework and dealing with ten year old kids."

"I'm thirteen," Bae interrupted.

"I'm not telling you how old I am," Belle teased him. Gold couldn't help but smirk at the mischief in her blue eyes. "I can provide you with references, if you'd like, Mr. Gold."

"Trisha has always proven to be an excellent judge of character, Miss French. I am going to trust her -and you. Bae, would you kindly sit at the counter for a short bit? Order whatever you'd like; Miss French and I have business to discuss."

Gold stood from the booth and allowed Bae to slide past him.

"That boy will likely order a double cheeseburger and still be hungry in an hour," he chuckled as he sat back down. "Teenagers are a wonder. So, Miss French, tell me. What is your desired wage?"

"Oh, well, honestly, it doesn't seem like very hard work, so I'm not expecting a huge paycheck. But, at the same time, I do have my own expenses to cover. Maybe twelve fifty an hour?"

"Posh."

At first Belle was under the impression that he was refusing her offer because it was too demanding.

"Taking care of a child is no small matter, and my son isn't always the easiest to deal with. I am not paying you to simply tolerate him. We will start and fifteen dollars an hour, and after two weeks, I will reevaluate that. If you've proven yourself, we can see about a raise. Deal?"

Belle lightly bit her lower lip, considering his deal. When she broke out in a smile, he knew he'd won.

"We have a deal, Mr. Gold. How soon do you want me to start?"

"Well, that's slightly dependent on you. Do you have any time of day when you are not available?"

"Oh, well, I won't be available while I'm sleeping. If you're going to be gone overnight, I'd prefer some advanced notice. Perhaps a day? Otherwise, an hour beforehand. I'll let you know if I have appointments that might interfere."

"In that case, how about tomorrow night? Trisha and I will go out for dinner in the area for a few hours."

"Sounds perfect," Belle beamed at him. "Tell me about your son?"

"Ah, well, he won't be shy about letting you know if he doesn't like something. Like any teen, he'd rather be playing video games than doing homework. He's reached that phase in his life where he no longer feels like a child, but he's still a far cry from being an adult, which also makes him quite temperamental some days."

"Is that what happened with the last housekeeper?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She was more used to dealing with children much younger than Bae. Clara was good, but she didn't know how to relate to my son. One day, he got tired of her and made a comment that sent her running from the house. She had no fault in it, she just wasn't quite right for the job. Bae has been grounded indefinitely - his video game controllers are locked in my office."

"I'm glad that I'm too old for my mother to do that to me."

"Is your mother here in Storybrooke?"

"Oh, yeah, I actually am living with her for now. Until I save enough for my own place."

"Well, when you get to that point, let me know. I own the majority of the properties in town and I can help you find something best suited for you," Gold offered. They both looked over to where Bae still sat. The teen pushed away his empty burger plate and started on the ice cream that was just placed in front of him. "You said that you taught 'a few years ago'. What's happened in between then and now?"

"My boyfriend died. It took me a while to piece my life back together after that," Belle admitted. There was a deep melancholy in her voice and eyes, despite the half smile she wore. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to bring you pain."

"Oh, no, you didn't, Mr. Gold! I mean, there will always be a painful memory, but I always just think about how different I am now than I was then. If you don't mind me asking, is Trisha Bae's mother?"

"Heavens, no. Bae's mother died when he was eight, but she hadn't been a part of his life since he was four. Trisha and I met a little over three years ago, but we've only been seeing each other for a year."

"He seems like a good kid," Belle surmised.

"He is indeed," Gold could not disagree. "Well, Miss French, I do believe that concludes business for today. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know the details for the evening. In the meantime, I believe that I have a feast to pay for."

Belle accepted his offered hand, giving it a firm shake. Gold waited for her to leave before taking a seat next to his son. The waitress passed him the bill and gave him a minute to get it sorted. 

"Is this your definition of a light snack?"

"I'm a growing boy, pop," Bae smirked between bites of ice cream. "So, did you hire her?"

"Yes, I did," Gold answered, setting a few bills on the counter. "What do you think of her?"

"She seems nice. Then again, they all do when you first meet them."

"Baelfire...I understand that you don't want this, don't feel the need for it. But the way you handle yourself this time around, how you treat Miss French, is very important. It'll show me if you are, in fact, becoming an adult. If you continue to act like a child, I must continue to treat you like one. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Bae nodded solemnly. "Can it just be you and me tonight, Dad? Like, movie and Chinese food? 'Cause now that you have Belle, you and Trisha are going to be going out again."

"There was literally less than twenty-four hours between the two housekeepers."

"Exactly my point. We don't get to do a lot together anymore - just you and me."

"If that's what you want, that is what we'll do tonight," Gold smiled and ruffled his son's shaggy hair. "Come on, let's get home. You're homework hasn't done itself while we've been gone."


	3. CH 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has her first night as Gold's housekeeper/nanny and tries to talk to Bae.

Bae listened from his bedroom door as his dad and Trisha were finishing getting ready to leave for the evening. They were both in Gold's room, discussing things. Although his dad was grateful to be going out this evening, he was worried about Belle's first night with Bae. Gold wasn't too worried about Belle's qualifications, but he didn't really know her. Trisha had no qualms about the other woman. Belle's mother was apparently a friend of Trisha's, so she knew what they're family was like. Trisha had called it "a woman's intuition" when she'd met Belle and offered her a job without even knowing her name. She had been right so far, but Gold wasn't easily settled.

"How do you know she'll be good?"

"Because I know these things. If she's anything like her mother, she's smart, level-headed, occasionally stubborn as hell, but a very caring person," Trisha assured him. Even from the hall, Bae could hear the smile in her voice; she loved being right about these things. "We're just going fifteen minutes down the street. If anything happens, we'll be home in no time. Bae is growing up, Rick; in a year or two, you won't even need a nanny anymore."

"You really think so?"

"Richard, if there is still a nanny in this house when your son is fifteen, I don't think I could blame him for being cross with you."

The doorbell rang before Gold could protest further. Giving him a quick, reassuring kiss, Trisha left Gold to finish his tie to go answer the door. Bae slipped quietly down the hall, watching the two women interact. Belle was dressed casually, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a band on the front. They exchanged pleasantries while they waited in the foyer, their light laughter filling the house.

"I do hope they're not laughing at my choice of tie."

Bae jumped slightly; his father has silently joined his spectating.

"More likely they're laughing at your socks," Bae glanced down. Gold wiggled his socked feet, showing off the rubber duck pattern. They had been a gag gift from Bae a few years ago, but Gold never complained about them.

"Come on then. Women left waiting often plot revenge," Gold nudged Bae toward the stairwell. The women smiled at the men as they descended, and Belle giggled as she noticed his socks.

"Told ya," Bae murmured.

"Miss French, nice to see you again," Gold extended his hand, effectively ignoring his son's dry humor. "There's a couple things I wish to go over with you before we leave, but it won't take long."

"Of course, Mr. Gold."

Belle smiled at Bae as Gold led her to the kitchen. On the counter was a list of phone numbers Gold had provided, for emergencies and future reference.

"This is my store phone, cell phone, and the home phone. In the rare case you cannot get a hold of me, this is Trisha's cell phone number. Do try my cell first, then the store, on evening you're working. If you need to talk during the day, when you're not working, try my cell, then store, then home. Bae has zero food allergies, plus he is a teenage boy, so he'll eat just about anything. All I ask is that you clean up whatever mess you make in the kitchen. Other than being responsible for my son's well being, you don't have any mandatory responsibilities. You're free to read or watch TV. Whatever suits you."

Belle gave a quick nod as she began adding the numbers to her phone. 

"Bae, try to work on your homework. Miss French might be able to help, just ask," Gold reminded his son. He gave Bae a quick fist bump before leaving. When the front door closed behind the couple, Belle suddenly felt very unsure of herself.

"Do you want me to call you when dinner is ready?" she ventured.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going back to my room," Bae answered as he walked away. Belle sighed. At least he wasn't complaining. 

**

Trisha couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. His nervousness reminded her of a first-time mother leaving her baby with someone else for more than ten minutes. Gold's usually steady hands were tapping the steering wheel as he drove.

"You're nervous," Trisha laughed heartily. "I haven't seen you this way since our first date."

"I was worried that my leg would spontaneously reject the past year of therapy and I would fall over."

"Oh, please, you were a perfect gentleman."

"In hindsight! It was the first date I'd been on in fifteen years," Gold grumbled. He was grateful that their reservations at Marco's were ready when they walked in. No sooner had they been seated than Gold checked his phone.

"Give it to me," Trisha held out her hand. 

"What?"

"Give me your phone, Rick. It'll be okay, I promise. If you get a message, I'll give it back, but I don't want to compete for your attention. Not tonight."

Gold half-hung his head in shame and handed his girlfriend his phone.

**

Belle tinkered around the kitchen. If this was her kitchen, she'd be playing music loud with the windows open and not a care in the world. But Bae was upstairs -hopefully doing his homework- and Belle was disinclined to upset him her very first night. A quick peruse of the pantry brought up just the right ingredients for a simple chicken soup. Once everything was in the pot, Belle just had to wait. She figured she'd call Bae once dinner was actually ready and not interrupt him beforehand.

While the soup came together, Belle wandered around the lower level, looking at all the pictures and knickknacks. Picture of Bae at every age lined the walls. Some of the more recent pictures contained Trisha, but not one contained a woman who might be Bae's mother. That wasn't surprising to Belle, but she couldn't deny the curiosity about the woman. The locked door at the end of the hall Belle assumed to be Mr. Gold's office. 

"What're you looking for?"

Belle jumped slightly. At the other end of the hall stood Bae, silently watching her meander the house.

"Ah, nothing in particular. Just looking around. Is that locked one your dad's office?"

"Nope. It's a library; his aunts gave it to him, but he hasn't been in there since they died. No one has. Sometimes I'll see him just standing there, like he wants to go in, but be never does. Don't tell him I told you."

"I won't, I promise," Belle raised her right hand and grinned. "But why do you think he doesn't go in?"

"Pop's parents were lame. Like even worse than my mother. His aunts kinda took over but they died when I was like six. I think going in there just reminds him that they're gone. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. My, uh, my boyfriend died a couple years ago. When his mother gave me boxes of his stuff, I let them sit in a corner for months. And I had to go through them again when I decided to move here. I know how it goes," her voice was quiet. It wasn't a subject she talked about much, even though it was still a very relevant aspect of her life. "Uh, soup should be ready, if you're hungry."

Bae nodded silently, letting Belle pass him and lead the way to the kitchen. While she filled bowls for the both of them, Bae claimed a spot at the counter. 

"So, can I ask about your mom or is that a 'no-go' subject?" Belle asked cautiously, placing the bowl in front of Bae.

"Well, since we're talking about dead people...I don't remember her very much. She was never really around. When she died, dad sat me down and told me about her. Drugs, other guys, drinking. She died in a drunk driving accident; her fault. Her boy toy lost his hand in the accident and went to jail. Pop says they only got married 'cause she got pregnant with me."

"So, what about Trisha?"

"What - do I want her to be my new mom? No way."

"What're you talking about? She seems awesome!"

"She and my dad don't belong together," Bae admitted. Belle was lost for words. "She's cool and all but she doesn't make my dad happy. She makes him feel better, but that's about it."

"Did you ever talk to your dad about this?"

"Nah. I'm just a kid, right? What do I know?"

"You're his kid, Baelfire."

"I have homework to finish," Bae pushed away his half-empty bowl and left. Releasing a deep sigh, Belle buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"I am so fired."

**

Gold sighed in relief as he pulled up the driveway. Belle's car was still in the driveway and she wasn't frantically running out, declaring the end of her employment, so things were going better than expected. Upstairs, Bae's bedroom light was on. Gold hadn't expected his teenage to spend the entire night bonding with his new nanny, but it would've been a welcome change. 

As quietly as possible, Gold opened the front door and toed off his shoes. Silently, he walked into the living room, where Belle was seated on the couch. She was curled up on one end of the couch, hugging a pillow and texting someone, her back to him. Although he couldn't see her screen at the moment, he heard he giggle at the message she was reading. Gold got even closer, and when Belle lifted her phone to take a selfie, he saw his chance. Kneeling down, Gold put his face just next to hers, peering over her shoulder. When Belle noticed a second face, she let out a shriek and flung her phone across the room.

"What the- What in heaven's name are you doing? Are you trying to kill me, Gold??" 

Gold let out a deep laugh, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Miss French! I saw the opportunity and I couldn't pass it up."

"If my phone is broken, you are going to buy me a new one," Belle declared, marching across the room to find her device. "You're in a good mood. Quite the contrast to how nervous you were before you left."

"Yes, well, a couple glasses of wine and some fine company tends to help. And what about you, how was your company this evening?"

"Oh, well, I think it went well. Certainly could've gone much worse. Bae holed himself up in his room right after dinner so not many opportunities for something to go wrong."

"Good, good," Gold pulled out his wallet and handed Belle a few bills. "As per the promised fifteen dollars an hour, I present your night's wages. Sixty dollars. Drive safe and have a lovely rest of your evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. Tell Bae goodbye for me?"

"As you wish," Gold smiled indulgently. Once Belle had left, Gold climbed the stairs and knocked on his son's bedroom door. "Hey, you. Finish your homework?"

"Almost. Tomorrow's homework is done, anyway. The history report isn't due until Wednesday, so I still have time."

"Don't put it off, Bae. You never know what might come up and you might not be able to finish on time," Gold advised. "So, tell me about your night."

"Not much. Belle made us some soup. She was looking around downstairs; I think she wants to see your library."

"My what?"

"The library, downstairs. She looked all excited when I told her what it was. Then she told me she has a dead boyfriend, so I told her mom was dead."

"Ah. Okay, how was the rest of the night?"

"Quiet. I've been doing homework."

"Well, I'm very proud of you for that. You're okay with Miss French continuing this arrangement?"

"Well, if she messed up on her first day, I'd have some concerns. But sure, she can stay, for now. She's cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what're your thoughts? think Belle is a good pick as Bae's nanny? thoughts, comments, and kudos appreciated!


	4. CH 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short chapter. I really couldn't think of anything else to add, but i didn't want to combine it with the next chapter either.   
> also, I should mention that in this fic, I imagine Gold around 34 years old. We'll see more in future chapters that explains why I made that choice. Belle here is 26-ish

"Cool? He really used that word?"

"Really really."

"Not even my ten-year olds call me that - and they ocassionally call me 'mom'!"

"Well, coming from Bae, that is high praise," Gold paced the front of his shop, phone pressed to his ear. Once Bae had gone to school and Gold had gone to work, he made a call to Belle. He wanted to further discuss the previous evening and pass along his son's compliment. "You made it past the first night; he said you could stay - for now."

"Oh, 'for now'? Your words or his?" Belle teased.

"His, unfortunately. I'm more willing to employ you until you give me a reason not to."

"I appreciate the sentiment."

"Miss French, I don't know what Bae said last night, but his mother...She was not a good person. And an even worse mother."

"I gathered as much. I didn't want to pry, but he offered as much after I brought up my dead boyfriend."

"Don't feel like you have to share that with him. I know you meant well, but you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Gold assured Belle. 

"I understand, Mr. Gold. But I do think it would do him good do have someone to talk to."

"I'm well aware, Miss French," Gold curtly answered, cutting off that topic from further discussion. "Might you be available tomorrow afternoon to watch him again? Trisha and I need to do some shopping for Bae's graduation, and we'll be going out together afterwards."

"Umm, maybe. What time did you have in mind?"

"Bae gets home from school just shy of three o'clock. I'd like to leave at three thirty."

"Sorry, Mr. Gold, I wouldn't be able to make it until four. Prior commitments."

"Well, that'll do, I guess. It'll be a little longer this time. Also, since it'll be a school night, Bae needs to be in bed no later than eleven. That is, if he's working on homework. If he finishes or doesn't have any, then ten o'clock. But he has a history project to be working on, don't let him forget that."

"Ten o'clock it is," Belle smiled to herself. She adored the way Mr. Gold fretted over his son, despite how excessive it occasionally seemed. As an only child to a single parent, Bae was Gold's entire world. "Did he happen to mention of my cooking was up to par?"

"There were no complaints, from him or me. Your soup made a wonderful midnight snack."

"Didn't you go out to dinner?"

"Yes. Your point?"

"Did you not eat at dinner, like most people do?"

"Not as much as I should have, unfortunately," he chuckled. "I was too busy worrying about the stranger I left my son with, at the behest of my girlfriend."

Thankfully, Belle heard the levity behind his remark and laughed with him.

"Here's the thing, Miss French. After tomorrow night, the rest of the week will be light work for you. With Bae's graduation practice, the actual ceremony, and all those grad parties, I doubt he'll be home. Once that settles down, it'll be summer vacation and I'll need you more than ever."

"So, like a forty hour work week?"

"Possibly a tad more. But I am willing to discuss overtime pay if you wish."

"Not yet. I mean, it's only been one night, but Bae and I seem to get along well enough. Besides, my two-week trial is just beginning. I'd hate to give my boss the wrong impression."

"I don't think you could give a wrong impression, Miss French." The compliment slipped out before Gold could stop it, but he didn't regret it. She was a very pleasant person, and proving to be a competent housekeeper and nanny.

"Can I ask, how long is Bae grounded from video games?"

"Just until the school year ends, but he doesn't know that. Why?"

"Well, if it's not too forward of me, when my boyfriend died, I got a bunch of his stuff. Like any guy, he had a few gaming systems and I was thinking Bae might like them as a graduation present. I know they're used, but they're in excellent condition."

"You don't need to feel obligated to get him something, Miss French."

"I want to, Mr. Gold. He needs more than a nanny or anything like that; he needs a friend."

"Very well. If you'd like to stop by Friday night around eight; we'll be getting back from dinner shortly before. You can deliver your present to Bae yourself, watch him open it."

"Thank you so much! I do have to go, though! I will see you tomorrow at four."

"Until then," Gold hung up. Trisha had chosen well when she'd met Belle in the diner. So far, she'd proven to be friendly, understanding, and patient. Belle knew Bae needed a friend or two, but she was also willing to try to be that friend for him. Besides Trisha and himself, no one had done that for his son. 

Gold sent a quick text to Trisha, confirming their dinner plans for the next night. His girlfriend had to work a late shift at the hospital tonight, so it would be just himself and his son at home. There was still the matter of finding Bae just the right graduation present. He wanted to get Bae something that reflected his growing maturity, while still being practical. He was already planning on a week-long vacation with Bae and Trisha over the summer, but this needed to be just for Bae. Gold set aside the thought, needing to give it some serious contemplation.

**

"So, his son really called you 'cool'?"

"That's what I said!" Belle exclaimed. She and her mother Colette were sitting in the kitchen enjoying lunch together. "I don't think any kid thinks I'm cool."

"I can think of one or two," Colette winked at her daughter. "What do you think of Trisha?"

"Well, I've only met her briefly twice, but she seems really nice. The weird thing is, even though I work for Mr. Gold, I hardly ever see him. How do you know her?"

"She was one of the main benefactors to reopening the library years ago, when she first moved here," Colette explained. "Trish has openly admitted that she isn't a frequent customer of libraries, but she's big on community. Opening the library a great way for her to earn her place in our little town. Perhaps I'll give her a call, see if we can't get all of us together for a nice potluck dinner."

"Probably won't be able to do it until next week, after Bae's graduation," Belle put in.

"Oh, that's right! That boy surely has grown up quickly," Colette smiled at the memory of young Bae. "Takes after his father more than he'd care to admit."

"I was thinking, as a graduation present, giving him some of Greg's old video games."

"If that's what you want to do, you won't hear me stopping you. But, do consider keeping something of his. I know you had to get rid of some when you moved," Colette reached across the table and covered Belle's hand with her own, "but keep something. Hell, put it in a shoebox in the back of your closet if need be, but one day, you can pull it out and tell stories about him."

"He wasn't even my fiance or anything."

"No, but you did love him in your own way. He was a part of your life, BlueBelle. You can't change that."

"I wouldn't want to change it if I could," Belle smiled fondly at the memories. "Did you know Bae's mother?"

"I knew the gossip about her. All I can say is that she wasn't fit to be a mother or a wife. If Mr. Gold wants you to know, he'll tell you. I can't even confidently say that even Trisha knows the details."

"But they've been together for a year. How can she not know, or at least be curious?"

"I don't doubt that she is curious, but she respects him. She trusts that when he's ready, he'll tell her everything."

Belle contemplated what she'd heard from Bae and her own mother. How was it possible that a divorced and widowed single father had found love after all his heartbreak? From what she could tell, Gold was only a handful of years older than herself. 

**

On a whim, Gold closed his shop early and drove to Bae's school. There was still fifteen minutes before the last class ended, but he wanted a quick word with the guidance counselor. Archie Hopper was one of those few people who knew exactly what was going on and always had an idea about how to handle it. Thankfully, Hopper wasn't with a student when Gold knocked on his door.

"Mr. Gold, what brings you around to my office?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about my son."

"Bailey hasn't been sent to me by any staff, nor has he come voluntarily to talk. What's on your mind?"

"Trisha and I have been dating for a year, but Bae seems even more opposed to the idea now than when we first started. He's never explicitly stated that he doesn't like her, but it's been an effort for him to accept her. You know what happened with his own mother; do you think he might be afraid of that happening again?"

"Ultimately that is something you'd have to ask him, but it's a very real possibility. More than just that, I think he might be afraid of losing you too."

"That's posh, just because I'm dating someone..." Gold voice trailed off when he saw the look Hopper was giving him.

"Mr. Gold, Bailey's mother left for multiple reasons, one of which was another man. But she didn't just leave you - she left Bae as well. Perhaps, it's not a matter of who you're dating, just that you are. That there is the chance you might leave him too. But I urge you to really just talk to your son. I know teenagers don't really want to talk feelings with anyone, much less their parents, but this problem won't just go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first published this fic, I mentioned that Belle has some secrets. Now that we're starting to learn more about her (albeit kinda slowly), any ideas what secret she might have? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! Y'all have been awesome so far with comments and kudos -please keep it up!! It's very much appreciated


	5. CH 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has her second night at the Gold residence and we find out her secret.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, one last thing before you go!" Belle darted to the front door, hoping he'd be willing to grant her request. "In an effort to pave the way for my graduation present to Bae, could you let him play video games? Just for tonight - with me! You don't have to, I just thought he might enjoy having someone to play with."

Belle bounced on the balls of her feet, awaiting his response. Bae was still up his bedroom, diligently finishing his history project, leaving Belle, Trisha, and Rick to discuss her request.

"I have conditions, Miss French. First, he can wait until after dinner. And second, Bae must be finished with his homework -project included. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold," Belle smiled. Gold sighed, dug a key from his pocket and handed it to Belle. 

"The key to my study. They're on my desk." Gold couldn't help but grin at her antics; from her excitement, he thought perhaps she wanted to play video games more than Bae. "I'll be home by ten. Goodnight, Miss French."

Closing the door behind them, Belle mentally applauded herself. She was determined to be a friend to Bae, or at least help him connect with new friends. Pocketing the key, Belle placed her phone on the kitchen counter and started playing music. She was mindful to keep the volume low enough so as not to disturb Bae's work. 

When she had arrived at Gold's door earlier, she came armed with a bag of groceries, ready to make burgers for dinner. It wouldn't be dinner time for a couple hours yet, so Belle opted to slowly start prepping the ingredients. Singing along with the music, Belle washed the lettuce and sliced the tomatoes. When she turned around to get the onions, Bae was standing a few feet away, homework in hand. Startled, Belle shrieked and dropped the onion.

"Bailey! You scared the hell out of me!" Belle immediately slapped both hands over her mouth, realizing what she'd said. "I mean...."

"It's not like I haven't heard it before."

"I'm supposed to be setting the example! Please, please, don't tell your father."

"Okay," Bae shrugged. He thumped his books onto the counter and gave Belle a pleading look. "I finished my project, but I hate math. I've got pre-algebra due tomorrow but I can't figure any of it out."

"Well, let's take a look," Belle rounded the counter to come sit next to him. Paging through the textbook, Belle sighed. "You've studied all this earlier this year, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly get it then either."

"It's been years since I've even looked at anything like this. I'll make you a deal," she suggested. "I will review this textbook if you make dinner. It's only burgers, and I've got some of those frozen stick-em-in-the-oven French fries too. We'll eat, then I'll see if I can help you figure out this sorcery."

"Making deals? You sound like Pop," Bae commented, hopping off his barstool. "Besides, I think I got the better end of the bargain."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Belle ventured. For a moment, Bae didn't answer, as he gathered a bowl for preparing the burgers and a pan for cooking them.

"Because, when dad's knee was useless, I had to do a lot of everything. Sure, he helped where he could, sat close and taught me how to do things, but he just couldn't do a lot on his own. I was nine years old and mowing the lawn, making dinner, washing dishes. Pop helped dry the dishes and do laundry - easy stuff 'cause he couldn't stand. Once he got better, he started doing almost everything again. I think he forgets sometimes, that I was taking care of everything."

"You mean, when you feel that he still treats you like a kid?"

Bae only nodded and kept working. Expertly, he seasoned the meat and formed patties. Belle gave up all pretense of reviewing algebra as she watched him work his way around the kitchen. 

"So, you like Mad Science too?" Bae asked, indicating the music playing from Belle's phone.

"I love them! They are hands down my favorite band. You like them too?"

"They're my favorite. I don't tell a lot of people, 'cause they all think it's a band for people older than me - like dad, you, and Trisha. I just wish they were still together."

"They have a reunion tour starting this summer," Belle remembered. "You should ask your dad to go with you."

"Pop wouldn't go to something like that. He doesn't like crowds or that kind of music."

"Ha! Ten bucks says he'd go with you."

"Are you trying to make bets with me?"

"What the- I am such a terrible role model!" Belle buried her face in her hands. She could hear Bae laughing at her over the sounds of burgers sizzling on the stove. Once the meat was cooked, Bae set them aside while he put the fries in the oven. "While we wait, come over here and show me your work on this math."

Bae took his seat and spread out his papers, explaining his problems and methods. After a few minutes, Belle looked up at the teen with a surprised look.

"Bae, you've been doing everything right. Every one of these problems - you know what you're doing. These first attempts -over here-," Belle pointed to some scribbled out work, "this is how it's supposed to be done."

"No! Look, Belle, it's all wrong."

"You just forgot to drop the 'x' here. Otherwise, you did everything right," Belle encouraged him. "Let's just take a break, eat dinner, then we'll knock these out."

Bae mumbled an agreement. While they waited the last few minutes for the fries, Bae set out plates for the both of them. To her pleasant surprise, Bae's cooking was wonderful. The burgers were cooked just right, but were still juicy and warm when they finally bit into them. Dinner conversation lacked while both hungrily devoured their burgers, making sounds of contentment. Bae had made a couple extra burgers, no doubt for himself and his father for tomorrow. Belle couldn't help but marvel at the young man before her. At thirteen years old, he was showing signs of being a mature young man. She also realized that much of that was probably a result of being the only child to a single parent. 

While Belle washed the dishes, Bae retried his homework. A few grunts of frustration were heard, but Bae persisted. Before long, he sidled up to Belle and handed her his paper.

"Oh my gosh, Bae, yes!!" Belle shrieked. "You did it! See, you don't my help."

"I kinda did. Thanks, Belle."

"You're welcome. Now that you're done, I have a surprise for you."

"Did you somehow convince my dad to let me play video games, 'cause that'd be great," Bae commented dryly.

"Actually, I did," Belle pulled the key from her pocket and held it up for Bae to see. "How long will it take you to set up your game in the living room?"

"Five minutes, tops!"

"Get going then!"

Bae whooped with excitement as he ran upstairs to get his game. She knew it'd take a few minutes to unplug everything and then plug it back in downstairs, so Belle took a minute to quickly check her phone. When she heard Bae thundering down the steps, she set off towards Mr. Gold's office to get the game controllers. Belle knew she should just grab the electronics and go back and wait for Bae, but she couldn't help looking around. More pictures of Bae adorned the walls, along with professional artwork. The pictures on his desk caught her attention more. One picture was a sonogram, next to it, a very recent picture of Bae. Assuming that the first was from before Bae was born, Belle smiled; Gold's unwavering love for his son was touching. The only other photo on the desk was a selfie of Gold and Trisha, bundled up against the autumn scene behind them. 

When Belle heard Bae scampering down the hall, Belle grabbed the items she came for and left, meeting the teen at the bottom of the stairs.

"When pop and me play, we play Mario Kart, mostly 'cause pop kinda sucks at video games."

"Wouldn't you rather play one of those 'Call of Duty' games?" Belle raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean, sure, if you want your butt kicked," Bae chuckled. Belle simply shrugged. "I don't actually have 'Call of Duty' but I do have 'Gears of War', so we'll try that."

Belle plopped down on the sofa and waited as Bae finished setting up the game. When he handed her the controller, she turned it over in her hands, familiarizing herself with it. Bae chuckled at her and explained the controls, then started the game. He started slow, allowing Belle to get a feel for the game, then once she pronounced herself ready, they started. Belle let Bae show-off for a few minutes before unleashing her own gaming expertise. 

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Bae watching her game, a slightly shocked look on his face. Soon enough, he paused the game and turned to face her.

"You didn't tell me that you knew how to play!"

"You never asked," Belle laughed. "My boyfriend loved to play and there were times when we played together. I got pretty good at it, but I haven't played in a while."

"Fooled me," Bae grumbled.

"At least now it's a fair fight," Belle commented, patting his knee. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

The two played for a couple more hours before taking a snack break. Belle could hardly believe this was the same boy she'd met less than a week ago. The boy she'd met was withdrawn and grumpy, but this Bae was excited and lively, laughing and smiling like he was actually enjoying what he was doing. The game quickly resumed its intensity, both players playfully threatening each other. 

"I know kids your age are good at this, so I have the advantage here," Belle declared.

"Oh yeah?" Bae challenged. "What's that?"

"You have no idea how good I am!" Belle let out a triumphant laugh as she defeated another enemy. "It's a shame my son isn't old enough to play yet."

"What?!" Bae dropped his controller. 

"What?"

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah, I do. He turned one last month."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bae asked, pausing the game. This wasn't a conversation Belle had planned on having, but the cat was out of the bag. When she turned away and didn't answer, Bae pressed her. "Why, Belle?"

"Because I know! I know what you said to your last nanny - the single mother with kids. I didn't want to be that - the mom who resorted to babysitting other people's kids just to take care of my own child! I wanted this job because I earned it," Belle ranted, but eventually calmed down. "I didn't want you to hate me."

"How'd you find out?" Bae had the decency to sound ashamed.

"Trisha and my mother are good friends. She told my mum, and my mum told me. So I made a choice. My son was my business and no one else's. Where I came from, my being a single mother was frowned upon. Didn't matter that he died, just that we were never married."

Bae didn't say a word. He felt terrible that what he'd said affected Belle so much, but it wasn't even directed at her. 

"What's his name?" he timidly asked.

"Gideon," Belle smiled as she said his name. "Gideon Marcus French."

"I'm sorry, Belle. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"I know, Bae. But what you said didn't hurt just Clara or my feelings. It hurt your father too. Askig her why she didn't have a husband doesn't mean anything. It's the insinuation that being a single parent is a fault. Sometimes it is, sure. But not always. Sometimes, you just draw the short straw."

"Like how my mother was a shitty person? Her leaving wasn't any fault of pop's."

"Exactly," Belle nodded. "I think that's something your dad needs to hear."

As if summoned by their conversation, Mr. Gold walked through the front door. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter and took in the scene in front of him. Belle looked like she was trying not to cry, and Bae looked quite dumbfounded.

"Baelfire? Miss French? What the heavens is going on?"

Belle quickly stood and nearly ran to grab her purse before pausing in front of Mr. Gold. She silently stood for a second until he pulled out his wallet and paid her. Without even putting the cash into her purse, Belle made her way to the door, muttering a 'goodnight' over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Confused, Gold stared at the closed front door for a minute before turning to his son.

"I do hope there's a good explanation for that - one that does not include Miss French's resignation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Belle's secret wasn't some drastic thing, but it does matter to her. we'll see further explanation in the next chapter.
> 
> what'd you guys think? kudos are love and comments are fuel for further writing :) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> just what I need - another new story, right? Anyway.. as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading


End file.
